


月球下的人

by jw0905



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jw0905/pseuds/jw0905
Summary: 2k破车，祝大家元宵节快乐！
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	月球下的人

*月亮是倾泻一切浪漫的源头，所有人都有月亮。

"外面冷，快进来。"王一博推开阳台门时携着淡淡酒气，肖战正蜷在阳台的藤编秋千椅上赏月。明明两个人都是待在外面，肖战的手却比他冷很多，此刻被捂在他宽厚掌心里。

"捂不热的。"他轻轻抽回手，顺从地和王一博一起走进温暖的公寓里。肖战像个冰块儿一样，从里面到外面都是冰冻起来的，甚至有些地方竖起尖刺，能把人扎个千疮百孔。

王一博应酬一晚，喝的胃很难受，坐在沙发上回邮件时迷迷糊糊睡过去。没过多久肖战轻轻摇晃他，递过来一杯蜂蜜水，桌上还搁了一碗汤圆，打了个鸡蛋，还散发着糖水的甜味，"吃点吧，今天是元宵节。"

王一博有点意外他的举动，但还是接过蜂蜜水喝下，捧着碗吃了一个汤圆。热乎的芝麻馅儿从汤圆软糯的皮里流出来，又香又甜，肖战坐在他身旁用平板看海绵宝宝，那块黄色海绵傻傻的笑声竟然给这个冰冷的夜晚添了点暖色。

"张嘴。"王一博舀起一个汤圆偏头喂给肖战，他轻轻的吹了几口，微微张着嘴咬下一半，任芝麻馅一点点流出来，然后用舌头舔掉吸干净了，这才吃下另一半。他们你一个我一个地分完了一碗汤圆，那个溏心蛋最后落入肖战口中，一点黄澄澄蛋液残留在他嘴角被王一博舔去。

舔着肖战嘴角的舌头很快就挤进他口腔里，带着溏心蛋些许腥味儿和糖水的甜攻城掠地，吮得肖战舌根发麻，王一博吻他吻得又深又重，像要吃掉他舌头一样。两人缠吻到沙发上，不知道谁触到暂停播放的平板，海绵宝宝的笑声直接在他们耳边炸响，王一博骂了句脏话猛然起身，看来真是吓得不轻。

肖战被亲得迷迷糊糊，双眼似盈了三千春水。见王一博这架势也不打算继续，于是平复了一会儿才撑着沙发起身，蹭蹭王一博的肩，"我们去赏月好不好？"

王一博坐在椅子上，肖战以一个极为缺乏安全感的姿势蜷在他怀里，像个小孩儿，王一博捏着他细细踝骨，沉声道，"阿姨做的饭菜不合胃口吗？你在家有没有好好吃东西？"

"嘘——我们在赏月，这么大声说话会吵到月亮的。"肖战轻声道，竖起食指抵在王一博两片薄唇上。从前就听妈妈说过薄唇的人寡情，如今看来好像八九不离十，很难想象被他晾在家里的妻子到底有多伤心。"谁又跟你仰望月儿忘掉世间哀伤，圆月只配挂在团聚晚上，偏心的照亮有情人欢畅…"他轻轻哼唱两句，把脑袋又往王一博怀里蹭了一点，"我们都是月球下的人，可是我想到月亮上去。"

"上月亮去干嘛？"王一博也顺着他来，声音压得低低的，哈出的热气在他耳廓盘旋。肖战嫌痒，稍稍躲开些，"上月亮看看你们家露台有没有玫瑰香。"

肖战的醋意总是来得莫名其妙，王一博知道他这番又是呷醋了，食指蜷起轻轻刮他挺翘鼻梁，"除了你没有人种玫瑰，我也不会让你流落偏僻宇宙独唱。"

直到被王一博再一次咬住嘴唇的时候肖战还有点懵，任人亲了一会儿之后推开他喘气，"你…你听过那首歌？"

王一博不答，双手捞住他浑圆的两瓣臀站起来，肖战自然而然打开双腿圈住王一博腰身。细细密密的吻落在他眉梢眼角，痒得他直想笑，王一博把他轻放在柔软大床上。暖气开的很足，血液全往脑子上冲，映得一张脸通红。

"一博…你…"肖战感受着性器被吞进口腔中的快感，难耐地喘了声。王一博手指还沾着润滑在他后穴进进出出，前后夹击下很快射了出来。

暖气调的太高，肖战有点缺氧，又被王一博弄得爽了，浑身皮肤都泛起漂亮的粉，细密汗珠挂在额上和身上，看起来就像被情欲蒸熟了一样。王一博轻轻笑了声，打趣道，"阿战是不是水做的呀，怎么出这么多水呢？"

"我不是…唔…去拉窗帘…"后穴还在遭受侵犯，好像快感都绷在尾椎骨上快要爆炸，肖战微微弓起腰，好让穴口更加暴露在王一博眼前。

"不拉，你不是说要赏月吗？"王一博拿枕头垫在肖战腰下，亲了下微微张合的穴口，捏住他膝窝张开双腿，缓缓顶进一个头部，"就这样赏。"

肖战发出一声满足的哼哼，被王一博用吻截断，安抚地啄吻几下而后更用力地捅了进去，听着肖战从喉咙里爆发一声疯狂而短促的尖叫，开始狂风骤雨般的挺弄。

两人交缠在一块，王一博埋首在肖战胸前吮着挺立乳首，前齿叼着小小的一粒慢慢磨，肖战又疼又痒又爽，恨不得把两颗都挤在一块儿给王一博吃，最好吃到出奶来才好。他手指插入王一博发间，搂着他后脑勺把乳尖往前送了几分。

当黑发香味经过你情人梳理，在我指甲流浪一刻远飞。

肖战被顶得一句话都说不完整，抽出手闻了闻，是薄荷味洗发水的味道混着些许烟气，他迷迷糊糊想，这香气真的只能停留一刻钟吗？

下一瞬他又被强烈快感拉回，王一博似乎对他做爱时的不认真有点恼，循着记忆中那点戳刺，一下下顶的又狠又深，肖战扬着脖子舒爽地叫出来，整个人都被干得失了神，一博老公爸爸哥哥乱叫一气，没一会儿又射了出来。

王一博将人翻了个身跪趴在床上，略用力往雪白臀肉上打了下，翻起白花花臀浪，很快浮现几条红痕，肖战带着哭腔喘了一声，性器又颤颤巍巍挺立起来，王一博又给他一掌，"以后还走神吗？"

"不敢了…不敢了老公呜呜呜…"肖战顺从地把腰塌下去，侧着脸可怜巴巴地望着他，"老公快点干我好不好…战战再也不会了…"

王一博双手卡住肖战细瘦腰身，缓缓在他体内进出，俯下身亲吻漂亮蝴蝶骨，又叼住后颈软肉不断舔舐，把那一小块咬吮到发红才作罢。王一博捞住肖战腰肢，从背后和他严丝合缝贴在一起，转移到柔软羊毛地毯上，跪坐着一下下往上凿，肖战将头靠在他肩上，侧着头要他一个吻。

"抬头。"王一博道。肖战软绵绵地喘了一声，抬头看着月亮，被干得几乎立不住，王一博抱着他重重挺弄几下，释放在他体内，咬着他耳垂道，"阿战，你就是我的月亮。"

fin.


End file.
